Lightening Crashes Slash
by writing is my thing
Summary: This is a story were Harry and Draco are brother, and have a little brother Mattew. After their mother's death the boys parted ways, a rift coming between them. This is their story. Warning; Contains Slash
1. Chapter 1

Harry took Mattews hand as they walked up the Malfoys driveway. He wasn't looking forward to visiting Draco. Their mother's funeral was a few days ago and now the three of them were separated. Harry didn't really care though he had hated Draco for the how cold he acted after their mother died. He couldn't even tell if he cared at all and that bugged him.

Mattew pulled on Harry as Harry reluctantly rang the doorbell. A Woman who Harry assumed to be Mrs. Malfoy came to the door to let them in. Draco was sitting on the couch studying his spell book. A large smile creped onto Mattew's face as he saw Draco and immediately took off towards him.

Draco smiled as he looked up to see his little brother running towards him.

Draco had never wanted to be separated from Mattew, but Harry and Mattew had to stay with the Dursleys and Harry refused to live in the same house with Draco.

Harry slowly walked over to the two and forced a smile onto his face as he looked at his brother. Harry wasn't the least bit happy that Draco seemed to have a huge impression on Mattew. If Draco had it his way Mattew would end up in Slytherin and that was the worst thing in Harry's mind.

Draco stood up and looked at his other little brother Harry.

"Hey how've you been lately" he asked after a long awkward silence. "Fine thanks" he said. Truthfully nothing was really fine. He always had to wear baggy sweaters to hide the bruises from where the Dursleys had abused him. Mattew never really showed any magical abilities so he wasn't beaten, and even if he did Harry would never let them touch him, they would have to kill him before he'd let that happen.

After about an hour of easy conversations between Harry, Draco, Mattew and the Malfoys, Harry realized that they had to go.

"We have to head out now," he said tapping Mattew on the back. Draco and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy nodded their heads and walked the two to the door. Harry gave Draco a scornful look and then walked out of the door without another word to him.

Draco really did care about what happened to their mother he just decided to suppress it.

Harry and Mattew got back to the Dursleys accompanied by Hagrid and Dumbledore. Harry walked into the house and saw that it was a total wreck. He leaned down to Mattew.

"Go to your room now," he said afraid of what was going on. He assumed that his Uncle had gone into another rage and thrashed the house. His uncle Vernon was a truly evil man. He treated his son, wife and Mattew like they were the best things in his life but he always beat Harry when he didn't do a good enough job around the house or if something bad was happening at work he found a way to twist it around so it was Harry's fault.

Harry walked into the living room and saw his uncle. Vernon immediately saw Harry and grabbed him by the tab of his shirt, and threw him against the wall.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT BOY" he yelled loud enough so everyone in the house could hear. "What did I do" Harry choked out after about a minute's silent. "You did this!" he yelled at him pointing his fat finger at the messy house.

In reality Dudley wrecked the house when he threw his stuff around not satisfied with what his parents got him for his birthday.

His Aunt and Uncle sickened Harry, they could celebrate Dudley's birthday but they didn't have time to attend his mother funeral.

Vernon was angered by Harry's silence and kicked him in the stomach. Harry yelled out and couldn't stand the pain that now irrupted in his stomach. Vernon kept hitting and kicking him until Mattew walked down the stairs and yelled,

"STOP IT LEAVE HIM ALONE!" while tears ran down from his eyes.

He ran over to his brother and Harry grabbed him and whispered softly in his ear, "It will be ok" he said and looked into the boy's eyes as the turned a beat red from his crying. "Go back upstairs," Harry whispered. Mattew shook his head and said, "Not without you." Harry was well aware that Uncle Vernon heard him and he nodded in response as Harry got up.

Harry could barely stand up. the pain that was coming from what seemed like every part of his body was becoming unbearable. He couldn't wait to get away from this place and see his real friends again. Harry hobbled upstairs with Mattew trying to support him.

Harry decided that night that Mattew would go to live with the Malfoys. No ten-year-old boy needs to see this happening to his brother. Harry walked into his room and told Mattew to go to bed in the room next to his.

They would be returning to Hogwarts in a few days but Mattew needed to get out of this house now. He grabbed a white envelope after wrapping his wounds and tried to think of any excuse at all to send Mattew to the Malfoys. After about 20 minutes he thought of one.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

I think it is time for Mattew to spend sometime living with Draco. He doesn't get enough time with him and I think he should go stay with you guys for the next few days and then after school gets out again.

Kindest Regards,

Harry Potter"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Mattew were now sitting on the front porch waiting for the Malfoys to come and get Mattew. Their Aunt and Uncle were not informed of what was going on but Harry could deal with that later.

An indigo car pulled up to the drive way and a tall blonde man stepped out of the car accompanied by his wife and Draco. Draco walked up to Harry and Mattew and looked at Mattew kindly.

"You ready to go?" he asked his younger brother not fully acknowledging Harry's presence. Mattew nodded slightly and hugged Harry. Harry hugged him back

"Ill see you in a couple days at school ok?" he said and Mattew smiled happily. Draco nodded to Harry and grabbed Mattews arm slightly.

Harry watched them walk away crying a little as he saw his little brother walk away, he knew it was for the best but he couldn't stop himself from crying. He also couldn't suppress the scary thoughts of what his Uncle would do after he figured out that Harry had sent Mattew away.

Harry ran up to his room, he knew that he had ample time to write Ron to see if he could hide away there for the next couple days. He wrote a short and simply letter and addressed it hoping it would get there before the Dursleys got back.

He went downstairs and walked to the kitchen. About an hour passed by and he hadn't gotten a reply yet. Suddenly a noise shattered the still air that surrounded the Dursley's residents. It was the Weasley's owl crashing into his nightstand. Harry let out a sigh of relief as he grabbed the letter from the bird.

"Dear Harry,

We would be very happy if you could come stay with us until school starts. Mr. Weasley and the boys will be along for you shortly.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Weasley"

Harry was overwhelmed by happiness. He packed his suitcase and went downstairs and waited by the fireplace assuming they would arrive by Floo Powder. His assumption was correct and about ten minutes later Ron, Fred, George and Mr. Weasley appeared.

"Do you have all your things Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley as he brushed himself off. "Yeah I have everything."

"Then lets get out of her." said Ron with a smile plastered on his face.

Harry stepped into the fireplace and said "The Burrow" Flames in gulped him as he arrived at the burrow.

"Harry its wonderful to see you again." said Mrs. Weasley as she hugged him.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up from a terrible dream he had just had. He had dreamt that Mattew was taken away by Voldemort. He had beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Harry, are you ok" asked Hermoine as she walked into the room which he shared with Ron. Hermoine arrived at the Burrow after Harry had been there for about two days.

"I'm fine" he said as he sat up and put on his glasses which were on the bed stand next to him. Hermoine walked over to him past Ron's bed and at on the edge of the bed.

"Were going to be heading to platform nine and three-quarters soon" she said as she straightened the hem of the blue skirt she was wearing.

Harry nodded as Hermoine got up to leave the room. He threw a book at Ron and it hit him on the head. Ron shot up and rubbed his head. He then threw the book back at Harry,

"Time to go already" he said as he yawned widely. "Yeah" he said smiling.

To him Hogwarts was more than a home away from home it was his home. He dreaded when he had to leave and he was always anxious to get back.

Harry and Ron got dressed in silence. Harry decided he better go to the bathroom to change, he didn't want Ron to see the bruises he had. He put on some jeans and a baggy hoodie. He walked down to the kitchen to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny and Hermoine.

"Good Morning" said Ginny smiling at Harry.

Ron sighed a little, he didn't get how Harry stayed clueless to the fact that Ginny liked him.

"Hey Ginny" answered Harry as he took a seat next to Hermoine and grabbed a muffin.

About an hour later they were at the platform ready to get off. Harry looked around for Mattew but couldn't find him. He sighed a little and walked onto the train.

He ended up leaving Ron and Hermoine because he got sick of there annoying bickering. He didn't get why they fought all the time but it was so annoying. He took a seat in an empty compartment and leaned his head against the seat. Someone knocked on the door and leaned their head in.

"Can I come in" he asked.

"Sure" Harry said smiling a little. The Slytherin took a seat opposite him.

"So what brings you to these neck of the woods?" he asked laughing a little.

"My friends Draco and Pansy were getting a little annoying." he said.

"You know Draco?" Harry asked mildly curious.

"Yeah he's one of my best friends." he said.

"I'm Theo by the way," he said extending his hand. Harry shook his hand and

"I'm Harry." he said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had met up with Hermione and Ron as they got up to the school.

"Harry where were you?" asked Hermione. Hermione was one of Harry's best friends but everyone around them knew that she had a crush on Harry.

"I was talking to some friends," Harry said smiling a little as he thought about the conversation he had with Theo. Hermione looked at Harry suspiciously

Ron spotted Malfoy. Ron had never really accepted the fact that Harry and Draco were brothers. He turned to Harry,

"I really do hate that evil brother of yours," he said. Harry looked over at Ron.

"Yeah I do to," he said. Harry spotted Mattew, and Mattew also noticed Harry. He walked over to them.

"Hey Mat" said Ron and Hermione in unison.

"Hey Mattew how are you?" asked Harry.

"I'm good the Malfoys are great." Harry forced a smile. He was happy for Mattew but he also hated the fact that he was with his older brother.

"Ready to be sorted" asked Ron as they entered the great hall.

"Yeah I don't know where I'm going to go yet either Gryffindor or Slytherin," he said.

"You'll be better off in Slytherin," said Draco as he came up to them.

"Hey Malfoy" said Harry giving Draco a dirty look.

"Potter." he said returning the look. His older brothers always confused Mattew. When they were alone they at least pretended to be pleasant but when they were around people they acted like they utterly hated each other.

Pansy walked up behind Draco and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Lets go take our seats," she said and gave the Gryffindors a mean look.

"Why it's so pleasant to see you again Pansy," said Hermione her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ill see you guys later" said Mattew as he walked over to McGonagall with all the other first years.

After Dumbledore gave all the announcements the first years were all called up. Mattew was called up near to last.

"Mattew Potter" said McGonagall as Mattew walked up. She set the sorting hat on his head and the hat said...

"Slytherin" The hat said. Harry couldn't help but frown, but sat silently as he saw Mattew walk over to Slytherin table. He saw some people pat him on the back and then looked back to the front when Dumbledore started to speak again.

"Excellent and now that the first years are done being sorted the prefects will show you to your dorms.

Everyone started to talk again and then Hermione looked at Harry.

"Want to go talk to Mattew?" she asked him.

"Yeah let's go," said Harry standing up. He walked over to them; they were still seated at Slytherin table.

"Hey," said Harry as he looked at Mattew getting some looks from the Slytherins around him.

Mattew turned around and even though Harry was doing his best to hide it he could see the disappointment on his face.

"Hey Harry," he said.

"Potter" said Draco then Harry looked at him and then saw Theo beside him but decided not to say anything.

"Congrats on getting into Slytherin," said Harry. Mattew nodded a bit then looked over at Draco.

Harry felt a little awkward after that and decided to go to their dorms being it was surprising late.

"Ill see you guys later," said Harry smiling a bit to two people inpaticular.

"See you later" said Mattew standing up and hugging Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry woke up to Hermione and Ron having another one of their stupid fights. There were best friend and they always fought like siblings or something. "Will you two just shut up for like five second," said a voice Harry couldn't recognize. It sounded slightly familiar in a very weird way.

"You shut up" was the only retort he heard from the battling two. "Um I wasn't talking" she said laughing.

"How long have they been fighting like this?" he asked her sitting up. She was a bit shorter than he was with short black hair and sparkly blue eyes.

"Since they met probably" she answered. That earned her a few laughs along with a dirty look from Ron and Hermione. "I'm Mia by the way I just exchanged here."

"Do we even have exchange students" he asked laughing a little.

"Probably wouldn't if my dad didn't pull a few strings." she answered with a wopdedoo hand gesture. Harry laughed lowly so Ron and Hermione wouldn't hear him.

"Harry," he said not knowing if she already knew his name or not. She nodded slightly as if putting that in the back of her mind. "Want to go to the great hall and get something to eat with me?" he asked her. She was new so she might not have any idea where to go, Harry thought to himself.

"Sure," she said sweetly. Harry and Mia walked downstairs not saying a word but the silence wasn't awkward; it was more peaceful then anything. When they reached the great hall Harry saw some of his friends were already seated at the Gryffindor table. Harry looked over at Mia and saw she was smiling sweetly over at some Slytherins who were glaring at her.

"I see you have acquainted yourself with some Slytherins" he said looking down the table to see if he could see Mathew.

"Yea we had a little run in" she said laughing a little. "What did you do?" he asked her.

"Let's just saw itching powder is low in stock at the joke shop" she answered smiling brightly. Harry laughed a little. Another prankster in Gryffindor, Fred and George would be so happy. Harry and Mia walked over to the table and took a seat next to Seamus and Neville.

"Who's the new girl?" asked Seamus looking at Mia.

"I'm Mia I exchanged a little while ago" she answered. Harry could tell Seamus was taking a liking to this girl and it freaked him out a bit but who knows they might get along.

"Since when do kids exchange" said one of the first years curiously. Mia just shrugged her shoulders bored with everyone asking the same question.

"So Harry," she started but was interrupted by Fred and George.

"We saw what you did to the Slytherins early." said George.

"It was wicked sweet, why we didn't think of it," continued Fred "We'll never know" finished Fred and George together giving Mia a smile. "You probably would off, in time," answered Mia seeing Harry glance over at the Slytherin table.

"If you have any more plans," Fred said getting her attention

"we would be glad to help," George agreed as they walked to their own spots at the table.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," continued Mia, "do we have anything fun to do around here…other than what I discovered on my own" she finished giving a quick glance over at the Slytherin table.

"Quidditch if you play, or we can find something else" said Harry giving another quick glance over at the Slytherin table.

"You do know it is dreadfully obvious you're looking for someone over there right?" she said sighing a little.

"Dreadfully?' he asked laughing a bit at himself.

"It really isn't against the rules to go over there right, I mean I've been here" she paused to exaggerate it on her fingers "about three hours and I know that." Harry knew the rules; he also knew how it would look to his friends if he

was over by the Slytherins just talking to them without Mattew in sight. "It's complicated" he finally said meeting Mia's inquisitive blue eyes.

"If you want something get it, don't wait for it to come to you." she stated when a small boy wearing his robes ran up to the two, giving Harry a quick hug.

"Hey Matt" said Harry smiling a bit relieved.

"It's you" said Matt looking at Mia. Harry gave a puzzled expression at Mattews look. "She snuck into Slytherin and put itching powder in the older students' beds" Mattew explained to Harry.

"Guilty," Mia said a bit amused, word seemed to spread fast around here. Harry suppressed laughter thinking about Draco and Pansy waking up uncontrollably itchy.

"Don't worry Mia's cool" said Harry trying to get his younger brother to stop staring at her. "How's your house?" Harry asked.

"It's good I met some of Draco's friends and I also met a few first years," he said happily.

"Good" said Harry over his disappointment.

"What did you get for your prank anyways?" asked Matt staring at Mia.

"Nothing," she said taking an apple and biting into it.

"Nothing!" he half shouted causing everyone to look at them.

"Na-da, new student and all" she said smiling at him. Matt stuck his tongue at her laughing a little.

"Let's jet" Harry said off handily looking at Mia. Mia nodded her head a little looking around again.


End file.
